The Disastrous Date
by Shibby510
Summary: Ron arrives at Harry's to receive some disturbing news. Apparently, Harry went on a date with the newest Dark Lord...Draco Malfoy. It didn't end well, but Draco refuses to give up on the chance for a second date, and he is not above begging.


**The Disastrous Date**

Ron stepped through the floo into the living room of Harry's cottage. Hermione wouldn't stop nagging him about picking up after himself. He was a grown man. If he wanted to leave his underwear in the middle of the living room, he could. It didn't matter how his wife felt about it. He had put up with his mum's nagging for years. He wasn't doing it again. Still, he didn't tell Hermione the real reason he left. He liked his balls where they were, thank you. He frowned at the silence he heard in the house. Harry would normally be listening to the wireless while finishing his reports for the next day.

Ron slowly walked through the cottage as he peeked into rooms to find Harry. He finally spotted him in the kitchen. He started talking before he even got down the hall. "Hey, Harry. Why's it so quiet in here? I was starting to think you weren't home." Ron had no idea why Harry wasn't answer him, but he was starting to get irritated. "Hey, you git! I'm talking to you."

It wasn't until Ron stepped inside the kitchen that he realized that Harry had placed a charm on the room to ensure that no noise came in or got out. He heard the music coming from the wireless as Harry sat at the table writing on a piece of parchment.

"Harry, why is there a silencing charm on this room?"

Without answering, or even looking up, Harry waved his wand in answer. Ron immediately heard the pleading voice of Draco Malfoy. Astonished, he looked in the direction it was coming from to see Draco's face stop just short of pressing against the screen on the open kitchen window. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head as he wondered why the latest Dark Lord of the wizarding world was standing at Harry's kitchen window.

After Harry's defeat of Voldemort, the wizarding world had breathed a collective sigh of relief. All had been peaceful for three years before reports of a new rising Dark Lord had started making their way to the offices of the Aurors. It had taken six months before they received the intel that told them that it was Draco. Ron was the lead of the Auror taskforce that was assigned the case. He had thought it was would be an easy case what with the Dark Lord being Draco Malfoy. However, he couldn't have been more wrong. Draco was far more clever than Ron had ever given him credit for. Ron had captured him over a dozen times, but Draco always managed to slip between his fingers. Ron was almost at the point of giving up. He couldn't believe that Draco was here, at Harry's cottage, but it was even more astounding when he realized what Draco was saying.

"Harry, please give me another chance! I promise I will behave!" Draco begged.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Draco's gaze snapped over to Ron. "Weasel. I think the better question is what are you doing here?"

Ron scowled. "Harry's my best mate. So, I will repeat, what are you doing here?"

Draco sniffed before staring hungrily at Harry. "Harry graciously agreed to a date with me. Finally. I've only been asking since he got rid of my predecessor."

Ron looked at Harry in bewilderment. "Harry, is this true?"

"Yes," Harry said, calmly.

"But, why? You know I'm supposed to arrest him," Ron whined.

"Well, you haven't arrested him yet," Harry retorted.

Ron sputtered. "I have so! Many times. He just never stays arrested."

"That's because you're an incompetent Auror, Weasel," Draco piped up.

"Oh, do kindly shut up, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Arrest me? Oh, wait. You never actually manage to get me to a holding cell," Draco said with a smirk.

Ron growled. "Why would you agree to a date with him when he acts like a child?"

"I only agreed to get him to stop asking me. I knew he would screw it up, and I figured he would back off. It backfired. He did screw it up, but he's been outside my window every night since for hours begging me to go out with him again," Harry said, tiredly.

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks."

"Just one more chance, Harry? I promise I'll be good," Draco pleaded, gazing at Harry with a lovesick look that turned Ron's stomach.

Harry sighed. "Draco, I gave you one rule for our date. Just one. Can you tell me what that rule was?"

"No murdering anyone," Draco muttered, glaring darkly at Ron like this whole thing was his fault.

"And what did you do?" Harry prompted.

"I murdered someone," Draco said, sulkily. "But, it was just a tiny murder, Harry! No one will even miss him!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He was our waiter, Draco! It's just bad manners."

"He was standing too close to you!" Draco growled.

"He was pouring my wine! Of course, he was standing too close!"

"No one is allowed to get too close to you but me!"

"I am not going to argue over this again, Draco. Go back to your ridiculous lair and leave me in peace."

"My lair is not ridiculous! It is incredibly manly and ambient."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Draco."

"Please?" Draco asked in a small voice. "I've been in love with you for years. I just want to prove that I can be good enough for you."

Ron was aghast when he saw Harry start to melt. Was he really buying this? "Harry, don't. He's preying on your good heart, and he's a criminal. He couldn't even stop himself from killing someone on the date that he wanted so badly."

"Stay out of it, Weasel! This is between me and Harry. Harry, you have to know how I feel about you. This is not a whim. I wouldn't ask the same person out, _repeatedly_ , for five years on a whim. Not to mention the hit my reputation would take if my followers knew I was here begging you for another chance."

Harry was caving. He turned around to look at the kicked puppy look on Draco's face. He sighed. He watched Draco place his hands on the screen as if he could touch Harry through it. "Fine. One more date. This is your last chance, Draco. I mean it. Screw it up, and I will take you into custody myself."

Draco beamed. "You won't regret it, Harry! I promise."

"I already do,"Harry said, dryly.

"Can I come in? I just want to touch you," Draco said.

"Ew, Malfoy. I didn't need to hear that," Ron said, disgusted.

"Well, then, go home, Weasel. No one asked you to be here. The last thing I want to see is your ugly face when I'm trying to seduce Harry," Draco said, glaring at Ron.

Ron pulled Harry out of the kitchen. "Harry, seriously. What is going on? Why would you agree to a date with him? And don't give me that crap about thinking he would stop. I know you better than that."

Harry shrugged with a lazy grin. "He's hot."

"'He's hot'? That's all you're going to say?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"And, I've aways thought he would be good in bed. When he picked me up for our date, he was pressing his body up against me under the pretence of helping me with my coat. Felt like he had a big cock," Harry said, still grinning.

"Ugh, I think I threw up a little. You don't decide to date a known criminal because he has a big cock," Ron said.

"No. You decide to date a known criminal after fucking him and realizing that his cock is as big as it feels and he is as good in bed as you thought," Harry retorted.

Ron's jaw dropped. "You slept with him after he murdered someone on your date?!"

"Yes, he did, Weasel!" Draco shouted through the screen of the window. "And it was mindblowing! You wouldn't believe what Harry can do with his tongue! Why do you think I'm here, risking my reputation and position, begging him for another chance?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"I know it wasn't well done of me, but he brought me home after I yelled at him for killing the waiter. I was still yelling at him when we came through the floo. One thing led to another and next thing I knew, he was balls deep in me."

"Yes, because that could happen to anyone," Ron deadpanned.

"Right?" Harry replied, not realizing that Ron wasn't being serious. "It really was good. I'm kind of hoping for a repeat."

"Why wouldn't you arrest him after witnessing him killing someone?"

"I was off-duty," Harry explained as if it were obvious. "The ministry doesn't pay enough for me to work when I'm not on the clock."

Ron nodded in agreement. It was part of the reason that he wasn't trying to arrest Draco right now. Although, the rest of it was that he didn't want to arrest him only for Draco to get away again. He could do without looking like an idiot again.

Harry went to open the door in his kitchen, and Draco waltzed in as if he hadn't just been begging Harry for who even knew how long. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue down Harry's throat and his hand down Harry's trousers.

"Harry, mate, will you please give me a real explanation for this? You used to hate the bastard."

Harry pulled away from Draco to reply. "Ron, mate, I could try to explain it for days, but I don't think it would help. There's just something in the way he looks at me that makes me feel as if he really sees me." Harry shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."

Draco went back to pawing at Harry, and Ron hurried to the floo. He wasn't fast enough to escape the moans that slipped out of Harry's mouth. He exited the floo into his flat to another round of nagging. Apparently, Ron had left damp towels on the floor of the loo. He tuned Hermione out as he thought over what Harry had told him. Harry had mentioned that Draco really saw him. Ron remembered the besotted expression on Draco's face after their kiss. The way Draco had kept his hands on Harry as if he didn't want to let him go. He remembered the way Draco had begged and pleaded for another chance. Draco was right. His reputation would be shattered if his followers found out that he was pining after an Auror, the Savior at that. No one wanted to follow someone that they viewed as weak, after all. Yet, Draco was still there every night for two weeks straight to chase after Harry. Ron thought that Harry was wrong. Maybe he could understand.


End file.
